


Doing As Asked

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Flashbacks, Hidden Feelings, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Kate brings her new girlfriend to a party, Sophie is there and sees them and becomes jealous





	Doing As Asked

Chapter 1

Kate Kane walked into the Gotham amphitheater where a formal party is being thrown, Kate was nervous.

"Hey babe, you okay?" Kate's date asks.

"Yes Gina, thank you for asking." 

"Anytime Kate."

"You want to dance?" Kate inquired.

"Sure." Gina says with a smile, 

Gina takes Kate's right hand and walks her over to the dance floor.

Sophie sees Kate and Gina dancing, for some unknown reason Sophie felt a sudden pang of jealousy.

After their dance was over Kate and Gina walked over to a table.


End file.
